G vs E Reloaded: Back in Black
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Vilgax returns and assembles E.V.I.L once more in a plot to conquer the Earth. Too bad several heroes have a problem with that.
1. Hero roster

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L

Profiles.

Over the years, there have been many incarnations of these two teams, comprised of a number of heroes and villains. Many incarnations have had several of the same members, but they are always different, always unique. In honor of the upcoming fall season, I present to you the latest incarnations of these mighty groups.

The General Organization for Order in Dimensions (G.O.O.D) members

Ace Bunny

**First Appearance: **_Loonatics Unleashed _episode #1 "Loonatics on Ice"

**Costume: **Black bodysuit with inverted yellow triangle on chest, cowl, boots with yellow hems; yellow gloves, belt. In his costume, Ace's fur is yellow; outside, it's gray & white.

**Weapons/Powers: **Heat beams, fired from eyes; "Guardian Strike Sword" which features a retractable blade and the power to fire electric blasts.

**Friends/Sidekicks**: The Loonatics, a group of superhero descendants of the Looney Tunes, which he leads. They include Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, & Tech E. Coyote.

**Biography: **Ace is a descendant of Looney Tunes character Bugs Bunny who lives in the year 2773 in an alternate future. While auditioning to be a stunt person, a meteor hit his home of Acmetropolis, giving powers to several of the residents. Through unknown means, Ace became leader of the Loonatics, and has led them into battle against assorted threats. During a battle with the criminal Weather Vane, Ace was accidentally transported to our dimension by Vilgax. Encountering several other heroes, Ace helped them repel the evil alien, and agreed to join them. After several battles, E.V.I.L was presumed defeated, and the heroes eventually drifted apart, with Ace returning to his dimension thanks to a device created by Donatello. When E.V.I.L resurfaced, Ace was called back into action and can now move between dimensions at will, thanks to a new device made by Tech. Ace's best friend in the newly formed G.O.O.D is Sonic, as both are young, cocky jokesters (and anthropomorphic animals).

The American Dragon

**Real Name: **Jacob "Jake" Luke Long

**First Appearance: **_American Dragon: Jake Long _episode #1 "Old School Training"

**Costume: **Red jacket with metal zipper and yellow ovals on sleeves and left breast; blue shorts; gray shoes with navy blue tops; white shirt, socks. As the American Dragon, Jake has red skin and a yellow belly.

**Weapons/Powers: **As a dragon, Jake possesses flight, fire breath, super hearing, super strength, enhanced sight, and the ability to shapeshift (which he rarely uses). He can also use his tail as a weapon. In his human form, Jake can transform himself into part of his dragon form to take advantage of any of these abilities.

**Friends/Sidekicks: **Fu Dog, his advisor; Lao Shi, his grandfather and mentor; Haley, his annoying sister; Trixie Carter and Arthur "Spud" Spudinski, his two best human friends; Rose, the girl he likes, and formerly the Huntsgirl, who helps him by going incognito.

**Biography: **Jake is the current descendant from a long line of dragons who help protect the hidden magical creatures that dwell on Earth. Since his mother doesn't possess dragon powers (although both her children do inexplicably), Jake has been chosen as the new protector of the creatures in his hometown of New York. Jake is known to talk with a lot of slang, and loves hip-hop and skateboards. Jake learned of Vilgax's scheme to conquer the world and joined the assembled heroes organized to stop him. Since then, he's been a loyal member of G.O.O.D, hoping to use the organization to prove his worth. Following the group's disbandment, Jake defeated the powerful Dark Dragon and was reunited with Rose, only to rejoin the group on Leo's insistence. He also learned that his old foe the Huntsman (whom Rose had destroyed), had been reborn by Vilgax and was out for revenge. But Jake's learned much more since the last time, and is ready for his eternal enemy. His best friends in the group are Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Static, & Sonic.

Batman

**Real Name: **Bruce Wayne

**First Appearance (this version): **_The Batman _episode #1 "Bats in the Belfry"

**Costume: **Gray bodysuit with black bat emblem in yellow oval on chest; black trunks, boots, gloves with fins, cowl with pointed ears, cloak with scalloped hem; yellow belt (see Weapons).

**Weapons: **"Bat-Wave" a hand held device that activates much of his equipment (also has alternate controller in belt buckle). Batmobile, a fast car with a variety of gizmos built in. various weapons including "Batarangs", a grappling hook launcher and capsules that release various substances (like gas or liquid nitrogen) all stored in his belt.

**Friends/Sidekicks: **Robin (a.k.a. Dick Grayson), & Batgirl (a.k.a. Barbara Gordon), his current partners; Alfred Pennyworth, his loyal butler; Commissioner James Gordon, head of Gotham City's police.

**Biography: **When he was only a child, Bruce's parents were killed during an attempted holdup. Since then, he declared war on crime and, using his resources, trained in several fighting styles and developed his weapons to become Batman. Since then he has done his best to clean up his home of Gotham City from assorted thugs and insane super villains (this version of Batman is not the prime one, but rather exists in a parallel dimension). While trying out their new dimensional portal, G.O.O.D accidentally pulled this Batman into our universe. As it happened, Vilgax had done the same to that dimension's counterpart of Joker, so Batman stayed to help defeat his nemesis. Despite residing in a different dimension, Batman is always on call and will help the group when needed. His seriousness however, means he doesn't work well with much of the group, most of whom are adolescents.

Ben 10

**Real Name: **Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson

**First Appearance: **_Ben 10 _episode #1 "And Then There Were 10."

**Costume: **White T-shirt with black stripe down front and around collar and sleeves; green baggy pants; black sneakers with white top and sides. Ben's appearance varies in each of his alien forms.

**Weapons/Powers: **Ben possesses the Omnitrix, a watch-like device that can transform him into one of ten aliens (although more were later added), each with their own unique powers. However, the transformations only last for a certain period, and water can affect its' usage.

**Friends/Sidekicks: **Gwen Tennyson, his bratty cousin (see separate entry); Max Tennyson, his grandfather, a former member of "the Plumbers", a group that battled extraterrestrial threats.

**Biography: **Ben was just a normal 10-year old boy until one day, while out on a camping trip with his grandfather and cousin, accidentally located a powerful alien device. The device attached itself to his wrist, and Ben decided to use it to help him battle the forces of evil. He eventually learned the evil alien Vilgax was organizing an army of evil and quickly joined the heroic resistance against his archenemy. Being a kid, Ben is very mischievous and insubordinate, but Leo knows he has a good heart and tries to be patient with him. Ben's best friends are fellow teammate Raimundo and peripheral teammate Ron Stoppable.

Danny Phantom

**Real Name: **Danny Fenton

**First Appearance: **_Danny Phantom _episode #1 "Mystery Meat."

**Costume: **Black bodysuit with white collar and "D" emblem with black "P" inside on chest; white gloves, boots, belt. As a ghost, Danny's hair is white, his eyes green.

**Weapons/Powers: **In his ghost form, Danny can make himself (or anyone/thing he touches) intangible or invisible, fly, fire blasts of ectoplasmic energy, "overshadow" (take control of people's bodies, though they have no memory of the experience) emit a powerful sonic scream dubbed "the Ghostly Wail" or freeze things.

**Friends/Sidekicks: **Tucker Foley & Samantha "Sam" Manson, his two best friends who frequently help in his ghost hunting exploits; Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, his older sister who also knows his secret; Jack & Maddie Fenton, his bumbling parents.

**Biography: **The son of ghost hunters, Danny was investigating his parents Ghost Portal, when it accidentally activated, merging his DNA with ghost DNA. Since then, Danny had used his powers for protecting his hometown of Amity Park (and for occasional mischief). Danny learned of the invasion of Earth, and quickly joined the other heroes repelling the attack. Since then, he was a staunch member of G.O.O.D and was good friends with Kim, Raimundo, & Jake. Since the dissolution of G.O.O.D, Danny returned to Amity Park and helped save the planet from a powerful ghost meteor. With Plasmius presumed dead, things slowed down for awhile, until he learned G.O.O.D had reconvened to stop a new incarnation of E.V.I.L. He also learned that Plasmius survived his collision with the meteor (thanks to Vilgax) and has become more determined to take him down.

Jenny Wakeman

**Real Name: **Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9

**First Appearance: **_My Life as A Teenage Robot _episode #1 "It Came from Next Door" (Although Jenny had appeared earlier in the _Oh Yeah Cartoons _short "My Neighbor is a Teenage Robot", her appearance and other mannerisms were different, making the MLAATR pilot the first appearance of the "modern" Jenny).

**Costume: **None, Jenny is a humanoid robot with a white body, with her chest, navel bolt, hip area (designed like skirt), top of head (with pigtails) and tips of feet all colored light blue.

**Weapons/Powers: **As a defense robot, Jenny possesses an arsenal of high-tech weapons (laser cannons, missiles, etc.), and can convert parts of her body into them as needed. She can also fly and possesses enhanced strength (equal to "170 men" according to the theme).

**Friends/Sidekicks: **Dr. Nora Wakeman, her creator/mother; Brad & Tuck Carbunkle, her neighbors and close friends; Sheldon Lee, a helpful nerd with an unrequited crush on her.

**Biography**: Jenny was created by Nora Wakeman to help fight off intergalactic threats, but because of her free will, she started to act like a regular teenager. Discovered by her next door neighbors Brad & Tuck, Jenny was brought into human society, much to Wakeman's displeasure. Despite being an advanced robot, Jenny thinks of herself as a normal teen and would rather be off shopping or hanging with friends then save the world (or her home of Tremorton). Jenny joined G.O.O.D rather on accident; while investigating a disturbance, she came upon the several heroes and helped them battle the villains. Upon learning that her old foe Queen Vexus was one of the villains, Jenny agreed to join the team and stop her evil nemesis. Jenny loves being part of the group, since many of its' members are bizarre heroes and know what it feels like to be ridiculed. Her best friend in the group is Kim Possible, to whom she had developed a sister-like connection.

Kim Possible

**Real Name: **Kimberly Ann Possible

**First Appearance: **_Kim Possible _episode #1 "Crush."

**Costume:** Purple T-shirt; gray gloves, belt, pouch on right leg; black pants, shoes.

**Weapons/Powers**: "Kimmunicator" which allows her to stay in touch with Wade (originally a handheld device, now converted into watch), "super suit" which grants her a succession of abilities, hairdryer grappling gun, assorted other gadgets.

**Friends/Sidekicks: **Ron Stoppable, her best friend/sidekick/boyfriend (see separate entry); Wade Load, the 12 year old genius who invents much of her weaponry; Jim & Tim, her two annoying twin brothers; Monique, a close school friend.

**Biography: **In order to get extra jobs, Kim set up a website proclaiming "I can do anything." However, for her first job, she was hired to disable a deadly McHenry laser grid. Since then, Kim has dedicated herself to helping people, be it from natural disasters, or world conquering megalomaniacs. Her cheerleading skills are impressive, allowing her to defeat the various minions she encounters on her travels. After G.O.O.D dissolved, she returned to fighting crime in Middleton, only to return to action when she learned that Dr. Drakken had joined E.V.I.L. (again). Since returning to the group, she has rekindled her old friendships and also has become close to Jenny (the two having almost a sisterly relationship).

Leonardo

**First Appearance**: _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) _episode #1 "Things Change."

**Costume**: Blue bandanna mask, belt with gray buckle, strap across chest; darker blue fingerless gloves, breastplate, coverings along arms and legs, with silver patch on right wrist (see Weapons) and oval knee coverings; silver shoulderpad, elbow pads. Leo's skin is green.

**Weapons/Powers**: A pair of katana swords with laser blades; communicator/tracker on wrist.

**Friends/Allies**: Raphael, Donatello, & Michelangelo, his three brothers and teammates; Master Splinter, the humanoid rat who raised him; Cody Jones, great-grandson of his friends April & Casey; Serling, Cody's fussbudget robot servant; Starlee Hambrath, a brilliant young alien genius.

**Biography**: Once a normal pet store turtle, Leonardo and his brothers were bathed in nuclear waste from the TCRI company that mutated them into humanoid creatures. Taken in by a rat, who had suffered a similar mutation, they were trained in the art of ninjitsu. Leo and his brothers primarily reside in the sewers (and later, and old water treatment plant, when their lair was destroyed), and have dedicated themselves to protecting their hometown of New York. Recently, Leo and his brothers were hurled many years into the future, where they enjoyed several adventures. Eventually, they returned to the present, though equipped with a device that allows them to travel to the present or future. Pursuing their foe Darius Dun, the turtles came across inventor Nora Wakeman, who discovered that someone was controlling a satellite over the Earth. The culprit turned out to be Vilgax and Leo led several heroes to stop him, reforming G.O.O.D in the process. He has once again assumed leadership status, due to his wise and clever nature.

Numbah 1

**Real Name: **Nigel Uno

**First Appearance: **_Codename: Kids Next Door _short "No P in the Ool."

**Costume: **Red shirt; gray shorts; brown shoes (see weapons); white socks; black sunglasses.

**Weapons: **Various pieces of "2x4 technology" most notably the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R; jets in shoes for flight.

**Friends/Sidekicks: **The other members of Kids Next Door Sector V, whom he leads. They are Numbah 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan jr.), Numbah 3 (Kuki Sanban), Numbah 4 (Wallabee Beetles) & Numbah 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln). He is also friends with Numbah 362 (Rachel) head of the organization.

**Biography: **Little is known of Numbah One's past, save that he moved to America from England when he was little. Eventually, he joined the Kids Next Door and during one mission, was captured, during which he was rendered permanently bald. Eventually, he assumed command of Sector V (probably after Cree, it's original leader, became a teen), and has led it ever since (with the occasional power shift). Numbah One is very serious about his job, and as such has few, if any, hobbies; however, he is a confident fighter and leader. Though he joined G.O.O.D to stop Father, he dislikes many of the operatives, since they're teens, and his no-nonsense personality rubs many of them the wrong way.

Raimundo

**Full Name: **Raimundo "Rai" Pederosa

**First Appearance: **_Xiaolin Showdown _episode #1 "The Journey of a Thousand Miles."

**Costume**: Black shoes, tunic with red designs on arms; red pants; yellow sash.

**Weapons/Powers: "**Blade of the Nebula" a sword (with retractable blade attached to chain) that can emit powerful blasts of wind. "Crest of the Condor," a piece of armor that increases the Blade's power, allowing it to create tornadoes.

**Friends/Allies: **Omi, Clay Bailey, & Kimiko Tomohiko, his three fellow monks; Master Fung, their wise old master; Dojo, a wisecracking dragon and temple guardian, who also serves as transportation.

**Biography**: Rai was just a laid back circus performer from Brazil, who came to the Xiaolin Temple for training. Rai encountered much strife during his early days, being the last to achieve the rank of apprentice and even briefly assisting the side of evil. But soon he worked his way up the ranks, and has now earned the rank of leader. Rai seems like a fun-loving party kid, but he can be serious when the situation calls for it (although Omi's lack of knowledge of slang gets on his nerves).

Sonic

**First Appearance: **_Sonic X _episode #1 "Chaos Control Freaks."

**Costume: **White gloves; red sneakers with white top and stripe across toes. Sonic is a humanoid hedgehog with blue fur and flesh colored arms, belly and face.

**Weapons/Powers**: Sonic can run at superspeed, and uses this speed (often rolling himself up like a buzzsaw blade) to attack his enemies. If imbued with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he can become "Super Sonic" who possesses gold fur and much greater powers.

**Friends/Sidekicks: **Miles "Tails" Prower, a two-tailed fox who is his lifetime friend; Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog and wannabe girlfriend; Knuckles, a gruff red echidna and frequent rival; Cream a friendly bunny (and her pet Chao, Cheese); Rouge, a jewel loving bat; Shadow, a brooding, yet powerful ally.

**Biography: **Nothing is known of Sonic's past or how he acquired his super speed. He and his friends live in a dimension adjacent to Earth, which can be accessed by "Chaos Control" (the power emitted by all of the Chaos Emeralds being together). Such an incident did indeed happen, transporting Sonic and friends to the house of Chris Thorndyke. Following several adventures on Earth, Sonic and crew returned home, with Chris in tow. After defeating the powerful Meteraks, Chris was returned to Earth, and all seemed peaceful. However, Vilgax tore open a portal to Sonic's dimension, bringing him and arch-foe Eggman to Earth yet again. Sonic joined several gathered heroes in repelling Eggman and other villains and agreed to join them when they decided to band together to prevent further threats. Having lived on Earth before, Sonic is used to it, and uses the "dimensional gate" (created by Donatello for the heroes use) to bring his friends to Earth if needed. His best friend in the group is Ace, seeing as they are the only two anthropomorphic members.

Static 

**Real Name: **Virgil Ovid Hawkins

**First Appearance: **_Static Shock _episode #1 "Shock to the System."

**Costume: **Black leotard with blue sides and yellow lightning bolt insignia inside circle on chest, pants with blue hips and yellow patches on thighs; blue goggles, gloves with yellow backs, boots with black soles and yellow snaps; blue overcoat with yellow lining, high collar, and black shoulders/outside of arms; white mask; yellow belt.

**Weapons/Powers: **Static is a metahuman and possesses power over electromagnetic energy. He can fire it like bolts, create blinding flashes, absorb it, use it to power up objects, create barriers or constructs and use it to magnetize objects, among other things. Also uses a "Flying Disk" made from "Mylad," which, in conjunction with his powers, allows him to fly (and can be folded up for quick storage), "Shock Vox", a personal walkie talkie, and "Zap-Caps" handheld grenades that emit an electrical flash.

**Friends/Sidekicks: **Richie Foley, his best friend, now his sidekick Gear (see separate entry); Shebang (a.k.a. Shenice Vale) a genetically altered girl and close ally; Frieda Goren & Daisy Watkins, two close friends from school; Robert & Sharon Watkins, his father and sister; Adam "Rubberband Man" Evans, a fellow hero.

**Biography: **Virgil was originally an ordinary young man in his home of Dakota, until he was convinced by his friend Omar to accompany him to a gang fight on the docks. During the fight, containers filled with an experimental gas exploded, creating a "Big Bang" and giving many of the residents' superpowers. Upon discovery of his powers, Virgil was inspired to use them for good and became the superhero Static to oppose the evil "Bang Babies" as they were dubbed. Eventually a cure was found and all the Bang Babies (Static & Gear included) began to lose their powers. However, during a fight with Hotstreak & Ebon (the latter planning to make a larger Big Bang) all four were exposed to the gas and regained their abilities. Since then, Static & Gear have continued to protect Dakota. They met G.O.O.D when they came to Dakota to investigate some sightings of E.V.I.L. members and discovered they were planning to recreate the Big Bang. After the villains were defeated, Static was offered membership. His best friends in the group are Danny & Ben.

Many heroes in the group have one or more "sidekicks" or partners that help them in their pursuit of justice. While many of those partners are allowed to come on G.O.O.D missions, they are not actual members, and require permission (either from Leo or their respective hero) to do so. However, some partners are so invaluable (or have proven to be heroic in their own right), that they are granted membership of sorts, able to come on missions of their own choice and vote on group affairs.

Gear 

**Real Name: **Richard "Richie" Osgood Foley

**First Appearance:** (as Richie)_Static Shock _episode #1 "Shock to the System (as Gear) episode #24 "Gear."

**Costume**: Green leotard with white patches on waist and flared shoulders; white tights with green inner thigh, full-face helmet with two vertical black stripes on top and blue- green visor; gray gloves, elbow pads, knee pads; silver belt; shoes are green with black laces (see Weapons).

**Weapons**: Shoes have jets for flight or can become roller skates. Assorted high-tech gadgets including "Backpack", a robot he wears on his back that can hack into any machine, jet board, handheld drill, and grenades that release metal coils for restraining Bang Babies.

**Biography: **Richie is the best friend of Virgil Hawkins and the first to learn of his new powers. Throughout his career as Static, he usually helped him out from behind the scenes, ultimately devising many devices for him. Richie later learned that, due to prolonged exposure to Virgil he had developed metahuman powers (namely, an advanced intellect). When Static was captured by several of his foes, Richie became Gear and rescued him, and the two have fought crime together ever since. Despite his intellect, Richie is a natural joker, so it should come to no surprise that he is good friends with Ron Stoppable.

Lucky Girl

**Real Name: **Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson

**First Appearance**: (as Gwen) _Ben 10 _episode #1 "And Then There Were 10" (as Lucky Girl) # 10 "Lucky Girl."

**Costume: **Black bodyshirt, pants, shoes, gloves, mask with flared brows, blue designs on front, and purple tassels; purple sash belt. (Outside of her secret identity, she usually wears a light blue shirt with darker blue sleeves, shoulders and a cat face on chest, white pants and shoes and dark blue earrings and hair clip).

**Weapons/Powers**: Gwen possesses limited magical abilities (although why is not known) and can cast spells, provided she uses a spellbook. She is also a skilled athlete for her age.

**Biography: **Gwen is Ben's 10-year old cousin, although she is far smarter than he is (and never hesitates to remind him of that). Gwen loves to tease Ben and make fun of him, but she is always ready to help him out of any jam. Despite her age, Gwen has actually proven to be moderately brave, attacking several threats to the best of her ability. In G.O.O.D, her role is mainly to keep an eye on Ben, so she often accompanies him on missions. Her idol is Kim Possible, whom she hopes will train her so she can become a great hero like her. After Ben teased her about being nothing more than his sidekick she decided to prove her worth and assembled several other disgruntled "sidekicks" to form the Luck League. The group has been accepted as an offshoot of G.O.O.D and is often sent as backup for the core members.

Ron Stoppable

**First Appearance: **_Kim Possible _episode #1 "Crush."

**Costume: **Black shirt; gray pants; dark gray gloves, shoes; light brown belt.

**Friends/Allies: **Kim Possible (see separate entry), Rufus, his pet naked mole rat; Wade Load, the super genius who runs Kim's website.

**Biography: **Ron and Kim have been friends since pre-kindergarten and when Kim went on her first mission, he was there to back her up. Since then, he and his pet mole rat Rufus have been her sidekicks in the battle against evil. Though clumsy and easily distracted at times, Ron has come through in a pinch, and will always help anyone he considers a friend. Plus he has some special skills including his remarkable dumb luck and is a master of Monkey Kung Fu (though he rarely uses the latter ability). Ron's best pals in the group are Ben, who shares his fun-loving worldview, (ironically, his cousin Gwen considers Kim her idol), and Gear since both men share a similar sense of humor.


	2. Villain roster

The Enclave of Villains and Insignificant Lackeys (E.V.I.L) members:

Darius Dun

**First Appearance: **_TMNT: Fast Forward _episode #2 "Obsolete."

**Costume: **Currently wears black gloves, boots, bodysuit with red collar and jagged red stripes running horizontal across thighs; gray breastplate with red design in center; dark red eyepatch with gray straps in left eye.

**Weapons: **Robot battlesuit that contains a variety of high-tech weapons (including missiles and lasers) as well as a forcefield.

**Chief Henchmen: **The Dark Turtles, evil clones of Leonardo and his brood.

**Biography: **Little is known of the history of Darius, save that he is the uncle of Cody Jones, O'Neil Tech's owner. Since Cody is too young to run it himself, Darius was named CEO of the company and quickly began using it for his own evil ends (namely producing weapons, which the company's charter prohibits). After the turtles came to the future, they suspected he was up to no good and eventually found a stash of his illegal weapons. With the help of Cody, they exposed him and he was kicked out of his position. Since then, he has done all he can to revenge himself upon his nephew and the turtles. An accident by the eccentric Dr. Wakeman resulted in Darius being brought to our time period, where he quickly allied himself with Vilgax. Though he is used to being in charge, he has no problems taking orders from Vilgax, although he considers himself "superior" to his other teammates. .

Dr. Drakken

**Real Name: **Drew Theodore P. Lipsky

**First Appearance**: _Kim Possible _episode #3 "Tick, Tick, Tick"

**Costume: **Blue pants, labcoat with black collar; black gloves, boots, belt with light green buckle. Drakken's skin is light blue, and he has a scar under his left eye.

**Weapons/Powers**: A number of evil devices including "the Magmachine" a powerful drill that can burrow into the Earth's core; "syntho drones" genetic warriors that can be made to look like humans; 10 gallon hats that drain people's intelligence; mind control chips and others.

**Chief Henchmen**: Shego, his sarcastic sidekick (see separate entry); various nameless henchmen dressed in red bodysuits and cowls with black gloves, boots, belts, "H"-shaped harnesses, and goggles.

**Biography**: Lipsky was once a genius college student who dreamed of creating the perfect robot girl. When his college friends laughed at him, he vowed revenge and dropped out. Through unknown means, he acquired blue skin and dedicated himself towards world conquest. Unfortunately for him, teen hero Kim Possible (or his own arrogance) has frequently defeated his schemes. Despite his claim of being a mad genius, Drakken rarely invents his own devices, preferring to steal other people's inventions and modify them for his own evil use. Also, his reliance on traditional methods of villainy (contrived deathtraps, long, unnecessary countdowns, etc.) often contribute to his downfall. Still, he is tenacious, and with Vilgax's technology at his disposal, he could be potentially more dangerous.

Dr. Eggman

**First Appearance: **_Sonic X _episode #1 "Chaos Control Freaks."

**Costume: **Red jacket with yellow cuffs, and inverted "V" shape cut to waist and white stripes down arms, front, back, and sides of chest, with four yellow squares at ends; black pants, shoes; white gloves; blue glasses; gray goggles.

**Weapons: **"Eggmobile" a hovercraft-like device that serves as his personal mode of transport; assorted high-tech vehicles and robots, including the Egg-Fort (and Egg-Fort II) and the E-Series.

**Chief Henchmen: **Bocoe & Decoe, a pair of bumbling robots; Bokkun, his tiny demon-like messenger.

**Biography**: All that is known about the past of Dr. Eggman is that he was born on Earth, and somehow made his way to the dimension Sonic and friends call home. Since then, he has launched numerous attempts to conquer it, only to be thwarted by the high-velocity hedgehog at every turn. During one such attempt, he accidentally activated Chaos Control, transporting himself and many of Sonic's friends to Earth. Eggman then set his sights on conquering Earth, but was defeated by the combined efforts of Sonic and the government organization G.U.N. Returning to his own world, Eggman battled with Sonic, then formed a tenuous alliance with him to defeat the powerful Meterek threat. The two resumed their adversarial relationship, both ending up on Earth again following a test of Vilgax's new "dimensional gate." Since then, Eggman has been a member of E.V.I.L, often teaming with fellow eccentric mad scientist Dr. Drakken. He hopes that Vilgax's alien technology will allow him to capture Sonic, but so far, that hasn't happened.

Ebon

**Real Name: **Ivan Evans

**First Appearance: **_Static Shock _episode #3 "the Breed."

**Costume: **Gray vest (rest of body, which includes pants, shoes and a high collared shirt, is black, fringed with purple).

**Weapons/Powers: **Ebon can, like a shadow, affix himself to any flat surface. He can also slip through small areas (under a door, for example), grow in size, and create portals than can transport himself, or anyone else, anywhere he wishes.

**Chief Henchmen: **The Meta-Breed a frequently changing line-up of evil metahumans. Regular members included Shiv, who can create bladed weapons of kinetic energy, and Talon, a bird-like woman with a sonic scream.

**Biography: **Ivan was a gang leader in the city of Dakota, when he was exposed to the "Big Bang" and gained his shadowy powers. Since then, he's concocted numerous schemes to conquer the city, planning to recruit an army of Bang Babies to do so, only to be stopped each time by Static. After a cure was discovered for metahumans and distributed through the city, Ebon stole the last canister of the "Bang Baby" gas, with plans to create a new Big Bang. During a confrontation with Static & Gear, the gas exploded, restoring their powers and fusing Ebon with fellow Bang Baby Hotstreak (who was fighting him over the gas before it blew). Thought destroyed, the fusion creature was eventually recovered from the Dakota river by E.V.I.L, who separated the two and recruited Ebon in a plot to create Bang Babies loyal to Vilgax. The plan was foiled, but Ebon was recruited to join E.V.I.L. nonetheless. Ebon doesn't like working for Vilgax, but the evil alien has taken steps to "ensure" his loyalty.

Father

**Real Name: **Benedict Uno

**First Appearance: **_Codename: Kids Next Door _episode #13 "Operation G.R.O.W.N.- U.P."

**Costume: **Entire body is covered in black "shadow suit" (see Powers). Outside of suit, he wears a white shirt, black pants and glasses, brown shoes and red suspenders and bowtie.

**Powers:** Suit allows him (by unknown means) to generate intense heat. He can also impersonate anyone's appearance/voice.

**Chief Henchmen**: The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, former KND operatives that were "delightfulized" into serving him; assorted ice cream men.

**Biography**: As a child, Benedict was very cowardly, and refused to help his brother, Monty, lead a revolt against their father, the evil villain known as Grandfather. Eventually, Monty formed the Kids Next Door and defeated Grandfather, while Benedict went into hiding, his actions unknown. Through unknown means he acquired his powers and created a "Delightfulizer" to brainwash children into obeying him. Eventually resurfacing as Father, he has dedicated himself to the destruction of the KND, and all that kids hold dear. Ironically, Numbah One, leader of the KND Sector V, is Monty's son and his nephew.

The Huntsman

**First Appearance: **_American Dragon: Jake Long _episode #1 "Old School Training."

**Costume: **Current outfit is a purple bodysuit with black stripes forming trapezoid on chest and a red "H" on left arm, black boots, wristbands (see Weapons) hood, cape with red "H" clasp, and a white animal skull helmet.

**Weapons/Powers**: A staff that fires destructive blasts; wristbands contain energy daggers.

**Chief Henchmen**: Huntsboys #88 & #89, both who wear a light purple bodyshirts with red circles on shoulders and black numbers within, stockings, cowls with a red "H" on forehead, and black shorts, shoes and a belt with red "H" buckle.

**Biography: **The man who would become the Huntsman was once a nerdy Huntsclan member with a squeaky voice. After being knocked into a pit of dangerous creatures by a time travelling Jake Long, he became hardened and vowed revenge on all dragons. Occasionally, the Huntsman will capture animals that are rare and sell them. But more often than not, he seeks to eliminate dragons, specifically his hated enemy the American Dragon (the secret identity of Jake Long). Eventually, the Huntsman acquired 12 crystal skulls, which would grant him any wish he wanted (he planned to use them to rid the world of magical creatures). However, his former apprentice Huntsgirl (a.k.a. Rose) turned on him and used the skulls to destroy all the Huntsclan, including herself. (Jake, who was in love with her, used the skulls to wish she was never part of the Huntsclan, so she survived. Oddly, #88 & #89 were not destroyed by the wish). Though he appeared gone, Vilgax used a powerful device to restore him to life, and he has since sworn revenge on both Jake and Rose.

Jack Spicer

**First Appearance: **_Xiaolin Showdown _episode #1 "the Journey of a Thousand Miles."

**Costume: **Black overcoat with ripped fringe and high collar, boots, trousers, fingerless gloves, goggles with yellow lenses; tan spats, "X"-shaped harness with white circle in center (see Weapons). Jack's skin is white.

**Weapons/Powers**: "Heli-bot", a backpack with two mini helicopter blades for flight; "Jack Bots" a variety of personal robots, summoned by a watch; the Monkey Staff, which turns the user into a monkey over time; assorted other technological devices.

**Chief Henchmen**: Wuya, an evil Haylin witch who originally partnered with Jack to locate Shen Gong Wu since she was a ghost. Since receiving her solid form back, she has worked with him on and off. Jack also has partnerships with other villains, such as Katnappe, Cyclops, or Tubbimura (see separate entry) but his whiny personality usually means these are short lived.

**Biography: **Jack was a bored rich kid whose father sent him a puzzle box containing the evil Heylin witch Wuya. Learning from her about the Shen Gong Wu, Jack decided to locate the objects to help achieve his ultimate goal: world domination. Since then, he has been in frequent conflict with the Xiaolin Dragons, and has only enjoyed minimal success. Jack sees himself as a great villain, and has some moments, but is mostly a whiny, pathetic mama's boy (often, his schemes are undone by his own arrogance or his need for showmanship). Not surprisingly, the member he associates with best is Dr. Drakken.

The Joker

**First Appearance (this version): **_The Batman _episode #1 "Bats in the Belfry."

**Costume: **Purple formal jacket with tails and light purple cuffs; black pants, fingerless gloves; gray spats; orange vest. The villain's skin is white, his hair is green and spiky (note; adapted costume in second appearance. For his first appearance, he wore the same pants and gloves with a yellow straightjacket with purple sleeves covered with lighter purple designs).

**Weapons/Powers**: Assorted joke-like weapons including "Joker Venom", a chemical concoction that kills people (leaving them with a smile on their face, also has a non-lethal version), razor edged playing cards, a punching-glove launcher, a pogo stick that doubles as a blaster, and exploding poker chips.

**Chief Henchmen: **Punch & Judy, a pair of white skinned, mute grunts; Harley Quinn, a former pop psychologist who became his new helper.

**Biography: **Nothing is known of the origin of this villain, save that he was once an ordinary man who fell into a vat of chemicals, which gave him his current appearance and personality. Driven mad by the exposure, he became a criminal, alternating between stealing things or wreaking havoc on the city. He views Batman as his own personal nemesis and loves devising schemes or traps to see how Batman will react.

Queen Vexus

**First Appearance: **_My Life as a Teenage Robot _episode #4a "Hostile Makeover."

**Costume: **None, robot shell has white upper arms and insect-like head, with a black horn shaped like an elongated "U" and a gold ball in center, and black shins, forearms & hands; body, thighs and cobra-like hood have horizontal green and yellow stripes.

**Weapons/Powers: **Vexus possesses enhanced strength, flight, and the power to change into different humanoid forms (although they possess the same yellow/green color scheme).

**Chief Henchmen: **Smytus, an arrogant military commander; Krackus, a dim-witted inventor; assorted Cluster "drones."

**Biography: **Vexus is the ruler of Cluster Prime, a planet populated entirely by robots. The evil queen frequently plots to conquer Earth and enslave its' inhabitants, but has been foiled time and time again by Earth protection robot XJ-9 (or Jenny). Since Jenny has refused to join the Cluster, Vexus often schemes ways to destroy her or gain her obedience by force. Eventually, the Cluster launched an all-out assault on Earth, but it was foiled when Jenny turned the people of Cluster Prime (including Vexus's daughter, Vega) against their queen by revealing she had been lying to them. Forced out into space, (along with Smytus & Krackus) and damaged, she later encountered Jenny and tried to steal her body to escape. She did escape through unknown means and returned to Earth, teaming with Jenny's high school foes the Krust Cousins (as "Veronica") only to be defeated once more. Eventually, she was found by Vilgax, who recruited her into E.V.I.L. Since then, she has resumed her war with Jenny.

Vilgax

**First Appearance: **_Ben 10 _episode #1 "And Then There Were 10."

**Costume: **Black leotard, thigh boots, both with red stripe down sides, fingerless gloves with red cuffs, breath mask; black shoulderpads with red, spiked shield-like objects attached. The evil alien's skin is light green and covered with yellow blotches (and recently, red veins), and he has four tentacles emitting from his face and two cylindrical-like objects jutting from his shoulders.

**Weapons/Powers**: Laser sword; personal transport shaped like a spiked ball; high-tech spaceship; laser blaster, assorted other weapons. In his current form, Vilgax possesses enhanced strength, durability and jumping ability.

**Chief Henchmen: **Various robots, from insect-like drones used for scouting, to humanoid ones that maintain the functions on his ship. The chief one is a nameless lieutenant.

**Biography: **Little is known about the Chimera Su Genesis known as Vilgax, save that he seeks to conquer the universe. At one time, he invaded Earth but was repelled by the Plumbers (more specifically, Max Tennyson, grandfather of Ben). Eventually, he learned of the power of the Omnitrix and sought it to further his evil ends. Injured when his ship pursued the courier of the device, Vilgax spent time recovering from his injuries before setting out to retrieve the device. He found that it was attached to Ben Tennyson, the grandson of his old foe, and was presumably killed in the battle. He eventually survived, forming E.V.I.L in the process, but was defeated again after he was sealed under the street. Escaping, he fled into space where he was frozen, eventually being thawed out by Kevin 11, the two villains plotting to destroy Ben and steal the Omnitrix. Instead both ended up trapped in the Null Void dimension; Vilgax escaped through unknown means and clashed with Ben again, only to be hurled into space. Hijacking a spaceship, he returned to Earth and reformed E.V.I.L. to help him achieve his goals of capturing the Omnitrix and conquering the universe. And, since creating a "dimensional gateway", he has set his eyes on conquering other dimensions as well.

Vlad Plasmius

**Real Name: **Vladimir "Vlad" Masters

**First Appearance: **_Danny Phantom _episode # 7 "Bitter Reunions."

**Costume: **White bodysuit with black inverted triangle on chest, cape with red lining and high collar and gray clasp; black gloves, boots, belt with circular gray buckle. In his ghost form, Vlad's skin is light blue.

**Weapons/Powers: **Vlad can make himself (or others/objects) invisible or intangible, fly, fire ectoplasmic blasts, overshadow people, create an energy shield, and split into four identical copies.

**Chief Henchmen: **A trio of ghostly vultures; the ghost bounty hunter Skulker (see separate entry).

**Biography: **Vlad was once the college friend of Danny's father Jack Fenton and Maddie (Jack's future wife, whom Vlad wanted for his own). During an experiment with a prototype "ghost portal", Jack accidentally put soda in the device, causing it to spew ectoplasm at Vlad. He spent the rest of his college time in the hospital with "ecto-acne"; but as a side effect, he developed ghost powers. Using his powers, Vlad (now known as Plasmius) amassed a large fortune and set himself up in a mansion in Wisconsin. Since then, he has spent his time attempting to lure Danny to his side, kill Jack and take Maddie for his own, and/or increase his own powers. Plasmius is very self-centered and egotistical, but will often lend his wealth towards schemes. Eventually, Plasmius used his abilities to become mayor of Amity Park in an attempt to make Danny's life miserable. In a plot for power, he created a ghost-proof meteor and sent it to hit the Earth, only to reveal his identity to the world, under the promise of control of the world if he stopped it. When Jack Fenton abandoned him (as retaliation for Plasmius refusing his friendship) the villain was nearly destroyed by his own creation, if not for Vilgax transporting him away at the last minute. Since then, he has vowed to continue his goals of crushing Danny and obtaining Maddie, as well as rebuild his finances.

Weather Vane

**Real Name: **Paula Haze

**First Appearance: **_Loonatics Unleashed _episode #4 "Weathering Heights"

**Costume: **Black dress with white stripe terminating in two lightning bolts down front and back. Weather Vane's skin is light blue, her hair gray.

**Weapons/Powers**: Weather Vane has the ability to control various forms of weather (rain, snow, tornadoes, etc.) and can increase or decrease their ferocity. She can also create humanoid "cloud creatures."

**Biography: **The villain was once the long-suffering intern to egotistical Acmetropolis weathergirl Misty Breeze. While replacing Misty on one broadcast, she was struck by lightning, which transformed her. She threatened to destroy the city unless Misty was surrendered to her, but was beaten by the superheroic Loonatics. Later, the evil Optimatus, in his quest to destroy the Loonatics and the planet, recruited her and several other villains to use as pawns. After another stint in jail, she tangled with the Loonatics and was transported to our dimension, where she served in E.V.I.L until it's disbandment. When the group was reformed, she rejoined, and is still a threat to freedom everywhere.

-----------------------------------

Despite the fact that villains are known to have little regard for their flunkies, there are occasions where they acknowledge the value of one or more of them. In this case, E.V.I.L. grants these particular helpers the same rights and privileges as their bosses, very much a mirror image of what G.O.O.D does for certain sidekicks.

Shego

**First Appearance: **_Kim Possible _episode # 3 "Tick, Tick, Tick"

**Costume: **Bodysuit is black on left, green on right; black right glove (see Weapons), boot; green left glove (see Weapons), boot, strap around leg, belt with black buckle.

**Weapons/Powers: **Shego's gloves emit a greenish flame, which she can fire as a blast or simply attack with. The gloves also have razor sharp claws.

**Biography: **When Shego and her siblings were little, their treehouse was hit by a multicolored meteor, which gave each of them superpowers. They banded together as Team Go, and fought evil, until Shego eventually grew tired of her brothers' stupidity and quit. Through unknown means, she met Dr. Drakken and became his bodyguard/henchperson. Shego hates Kim Possible, and loves trying to prove her superiority over her cheerleading foe. She also finds Drakken incompetent and boring, but remains with him nonetheless.

Skulker

**First Appearance: **_Danny Phantom _episode #3 "One of a Kind."

**Costume: **Skulker is actually a small green ghost in a robot battlesuit. The suit consists of a gray robot bodysuit with full-head helmet shaped like a skull and light green flame for hair and goatee; black leotard, tights; dark gray gloves (see Weapons), boots, bandolier, shoulderpad on left shoulder; gray belt with blue "S" in buckle; white skull pendant with black lanyard.

**Weapons/Powers**: Skulker's suit contains a variety of devices including a built-in jetpack, laser knife in glove, net launcher, and various other hi-tech devices.

**Biography: **Nothing is known of the ghost labeled "the ghost zone's most dangerous hunter." Skulker loves to collect ghosts that are unique and rare, and it's for that reason he set his sights on the ghost boy Danny Phantom. However, various circumstances have prevented the hunter from capturing Danny, luckily for the young halfa. In order to keep maintenance on his armor, Skulker often accepts assignments from Plasmius, and he continues to serve E.V.I.L in this capacity.

Tubbimura

**First Appearance: **_Xiaolin Showdown _episode #5 "Shen Yi Bu"

**Costume: **Red ninja outfit with mesh V-neck; red slippers, gloves, ninja mask.

**Weapons/Powers**: Sword; whatever Shen Gong Wu he is given.

**Biography: **Nothing is known of the origin of this corpulent villain. He first comes on the scene hoping to be recruited by evil boy genius Jack Spicer, who makes him prove his worth by stealing the Sword of the Storm. Eventually, Xiaolin Dragon Raimundo defeats him in the first ever Shen Yi Bu dare, but he has returned a few times since then, always in Jack's company. Despite his awesome bulk, Tubby can move like a ninja half his size, and often uses his flab as a means of attack. His one weakness is his pet Chihuahua Muffin Face, for whom, he will do anything.


	3. EVIL is back!

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners. The author is copyright himself.

G.O.O.D. vs. E.V.I.L Reloaded #1

"Back in Black"

_Jack Spicer's house, 8:15, p.m_

"Just a final twist and my latest creation will be complete" the boy genius said, as he toiled over his newest work "wait until people get a load of my new Jack Bots version 2.0! Then we'll see who the loser is!"

As he tightened the bolt on the shell of his prototype, he heard the door to his lab open.

"Who's there?" he asked, holding his wrench aloft "I should warn you, I know twenty types of kung-fu!"

"You know nothing of how to fight" said a familiar voice, "but that is not why I have bothered to seek you out."

"Vilgax?" Jack replied, astonished "long time no see. I think the last time was when…"

"I was buried under the street?" Vilgax asked, "well, much has happened since then. But my desire to conquer the planet and revenge myself on Tennyson still remains. And that's why I'm rebuilding E.V.I.L"

"Great, sounds like a plan" Jack said, "I'm kind of busy here right now though, so if you could just let me…"

"Silence!" Vilgax bellowed "believe it or not, I am here for a more important reason than to recruit you. Since your only skill seems to be robotics, I need you to help rebuild a little something I found in my travels through space."

"Wow, I'm honored that you would choose me for such an important task" Jack replied "and I promise not to let you down."

"Come, there is much to do" Vilgax said, "and many more villains to recruit."

"So, what's the deal on finishing my robots?" Jack asked, before both were transported away.

-----

_A top secret location, 8:45 p.m._

"She's all done chief" Jack told Vilgax, as he stood up from his work "I thought I wouldn't be able to repair her, but sometimes, I amaze even myself."

"That's not difficult to do" Vilgax replied, but observed the robot at his feet.

Its' eyes flittered open and it glanced around her surroundings. "What's going on here?" she asked, "where am I? And who are you?"

"I am Vilgax. I saved you from the asteroid where you were left and restored you. And now, you are going to repay me by joining my new organization."

"I appreciate the help, but I work for no one" the robot replied, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a planet to reclaim."

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear" Vilgax said, pressing a small remote.

Immediately, a series of powerful shocks cascaded through the robot, causing her immense pain.

"Now then, what were you saying about serving me?" Vilgax asked.

"Okay, okay, I'll do whatever you want!" the robot hissed "just please stop!"

Vilgax stopped and allowed the robot to regain her bearings "Jack, let me introduce you to one of your teammates. The former queen of the Cluster, Vexus."

"Bah, working with a meat puppet" Vexus growled "how undignified."

"I suggest you get used to it" Vilgax replied "as there will be many more to come."

-----

"The dimensional portal is online sir" the Robotic Lt. reported to his master.

"Excellent, then it's time for the first test" Vilgax replied "select a dimension at random and we shall see what happens. And if the denizens are not to my liking, well, there are dozens more dimensions from which to choose."

-----

_An unknown dimension, minutes later._

"You accursed hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman screamed at his nemesis.

"Give it up Eggman, you can't stop me. Heck, you can't even run as fast as I do" Sonic replied.

"Keep it up Sonic, your cocky attitude won't save you forever."

"It has saved him quite a few times Dr. Eggman" Bocoe added.

"Whose side are you on, you metallic moron?" Eggman asked angrily.

"Yours of course" Bocoe replied, "I was just stating a fact."

"Well state a fact that allows me to destroy Sonic" Eggman countered.

"I don't mean to interrupt you Dr. Eggman, but Sonic is getting away" Decoe added.

"Blast!" Eggman said, "actually, that's not a bad idea."

Pushing several buttons on the Eggmobile, he fired a barrage of missiles at his enemy, who effortlessly avoided each one.

"I keep telling you Eggman, there's no way you're going to beat me, so just give it…" before he could finish, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Eggman asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief "or is that pesky hedgehog gone?"

"He is gone, but how?" Bocoe asked.

"Who cares? The point is, he's gone and now nothing can stop me from taking over…" Eggman said, before also disappearing in a flash of light.

-----

"Where am I?" Sonic asked, when he rematerialized, "this doesn't look like home."

"A blue hedgehog? What use is that to me?" Vilgax asked, "get rid of it."

"Hold the phone, squid face" Sonic said "where am I, and who are you?"

"I am Vilgax" the alien replied "and you are on Earth, a planet that I hope to soon control."

"Sorry pal, but some friends of mine live here" Sonic said "so I can't let ya take it over."

"And I'd like to see how you plan on stopping me" Vilgax replied.

Before Sonic could make a move, Eggman and his goons appeared.

"What the? Where the heck are we?" the egg-shaped doctor asked.

"And who are you?" Vilgax asked.

"Why surely you've heard of the great Dr. Eggman" Eggman said "and, am I to presume you're responsible for bringing me here?"

"Exactly" Vilgax said, "I am scouring the globe and other dimensions for allies to assist me in conquering this miserable planet."

"And, what planet might that be?' Eggman asked.

"It's Earth, Eggbrain" Sonic replied.

"Oh no, not here again!" Bocoe whined.

"Actually, I was hoping to get a second chance at Earth" Eggman said, "perhaps I can be of service to you, Mr. Vilgax."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm outta here!" Sonic said, jetting out of the room.

"After him!" Eggman ordered.

"Let the rodent go" Vilgax said, "I'll send some drones to take care of him. In the meantime, I have more allies to obtain."

---------------------------

In the next chapter, Sonic meets a female robot who helps rescue him from Vilgax's drones. Meanwhile, Vilgax puts his master plan into effect.


	4. Back to the Present

Meanwhile, Sonic kept running as far from Vilgax's headquarters as he could.

_Looks like that Vilgax guy was telling the truth, I'm, definitely back on Earth _Sonic thought _could he have mastered Chaos Control? _

_I don't recall hearing about the emeralds being stolen. No time for that now, if I'm gonna have any chance of getting back, I'll need to contact Chris. I just wish I knew what direction his house was in. _

------

While Sonic searched, several miles away, a figure flew through the skies, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Everything looks clean in this sector" said a female voice "just a little more and I'm finished."

She was interrupted by a beeping noise, followed by a TV screen popping out of her chest.

"X-J9, have you finished your patrol yet?" Dr. Wakeman asked.

"Almost mom" X-J9 (or Jenny, as she liked to be called) said, "I just need to scan one more area and I'm…hang on."

"What is it X-J9?"

"My sensors are picking up something below. Whatever it is, it's fast. Super fast!" Jenny said.

"Could be a new jet" Dr. Wakeman said, "you'd better take a closer look."

"Got it" Jenny replied, and dove down towards the object.

Sonic was running along when he saw the blue robot tailing him a short distance away. "Looks like Eggman's already sent out the welcoming party" he said, "but a girl robot? That's not his style. Oh well, I'm sure it'll break as easy as the rest."

Sonic stopped running, moments before Jenny landed on the ground.

"A blue hedgehog?" she asked "are you part of some alien invasion force?"

"I'm no alien" Sonic replied "I figured one of Eggman's robots would know that."

"Wake- man" Jenny said "it's pronounced '_wakeman', _and how exactly do you know my mom?"

"Wait a minute, you're not one of Dr. Eggman's robots?" Sonic asked.

"I don't even know who that is" Jenny replied "now how about telling me who you are?"

"Get down!" Sonic yelled, pushing the female robot towards the ground.

A few inches away, a lazer from one of Vilgax's drones singed the earth.

"Thanks for the warning" Jenny said, "what are those things?"

"Not sure, but I think that alien weirdo who brought me here has something to do with 'em."

"Alien weirdo? What exactly is going on here?" Jenny asked.

"Tell ya later" Sonic replied, before running fast enough to turn into a buzzsaw and slicing through one of the drones.

The others advanced on Sonic, but before he could attack, they were destroyed by missiles. Sonic looked and saw Jenny, her chest elevated and empty.

"Being a galactic defense robot has its' advantages" she replied.

"Thanks for the help" Sonic responded.

"My pleasure" Jenny said, "now, how about telling me how you got here?"

-----

Meanwhile, back in his secret lair, Vilgax had succeeded in bringing forth two new villains from other dimensions.

One was his old ally Weather Vane, but the other was a grotesque fellow with white skin and spiky green hair.

"Nice place ya got here" he said "one question though; where exactly is it?"

"That information is for me to know" Vilgax replied "now find a way to amuse yourself while I continue with my plans. I need only a few more allies before my new group is completed."

"Group, eh?" the white skinned man asked "I should mention, I'm not really much of a team player. I'm more the 'in charge' type."

Vilgax grabbed him by his jacket and held him to his face, "I suggest that you rectify that" he said.

"No problem, boss" the man replied, before Vilgax dropped him on the floor.

"Now leave me, I have much to do."

-----

"That's some story" Jenny told Sonic after he explained the circumstances regarding his recent situation.

"All I want to know is, how do I get back?"

"Maybe my mom can help" Jenny suggested, and let the video screen emerge from her navel.

"There you are XJ-9" Dr. Wakeman said franticly "did you find out what that fast object was?"

"Actually yes, and you won't believe it." So Jenny related the entire story Sonic had told her to her mom.

"Interesting" Dr. Wakeman replied "I may be able to help Mr. Sonic. Bring him back to the lab ASAP."

"Got it" Jenny replied, before her mother signed off "come on, you're going to visit Tremorton."

"I'll try not to go too fast" Sonic promised.

"Don't worry about that" Jenny said, "worry about keeping up!"

-----

Meanwhile, at Vilgax's secret headquarters, he was putting the finishing touches on his new group.

"I'm glad to see that many of you have returned" he said, "that apparently means that you were unsuccessful in your solo endeavors, as I suspected."

"You enjoy putting us down, don't you?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"Hardly" Vilgax said "by the way, excellent job in eliminating the Lowardians. One less competitor for me to deal with. Now that we're all here, let me explain my plan. I am constructing a satellite that will blanket the Earth in an inescapable shield. Once it is complete, I will activate it, and we shall begin our conquest of this planet."

"So how long until the satellite is online?" Eggman wondered.

"Only a few more minutes" Vilgax replied, "so ready yourselves. This time, we shall succeed and there will be no heroes to stop us!"

-----

Back in Tremorton, Dr. Wakeman had escorted Sonic to her lab.

"I'm sure I have something here that should allow you to return to your world" she said.

"Thanks, I need to go there and get my friends so we can stop Eggman."

"Ah yes, that portly fellow you told me about" Dr. Wakeman said "a shame that he uses his scientific mind for evil. Ahh, here we are" she added, gesturing to a doorway-like device. "This is my dimensional gate. I never was able to get it to work properly, but with a little work, it should do the job."

Before she could even pick up a wrench, however, the gate suddenly activated, displaying a blue portal.

"Wow, you work fast" Sonic joked.

"I didn't do anything" Dr. Wakeman explained "it must be the result of an unexplained source. Fascinating."

"Let's hope it's a friendly unexplained source" Jenny added.

Suddenly, something came rocketing through the gate; at first glimpse it appeared to be a robot with a human head. But after Jenny got a closer look, she realized it was a man in a robot suit.

"What year is this?" the man asked the astonished Dr. Wakeman.

"It's 2007" Dr. Wakeman replied.

"So, the time portal does work" the man commented, "how fortunate for me."

"Not fortunate enough!" said a tough sounding voice.

All eyes focused again on the portal, where four human sized turtles and a rat emerged.

"It's all over Darius" the one in blue said, "you're coming back to the future where you can pay for your crimes."

"I'd love to stay and chat, reptiles, but I have a few changes to make" Darius said, aiming his blaster "one of which is eliminating you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny said, turning her arm into a blaster and firing.

"What type of inferior robot are you supposed to be?" Darius asked, after the blast hit him.

"Inferior?" Dr. Wakeman asked "I'll have you know she's a highly sophisticated unit, with advanced artificial intelligence and free will."

"How very interesting" Darius replied "she may be useful to me."

"Not a chance, buddy" Sonic said, using his spin dash attack to damage one of the villain's legs.

The four turtles and the rat also began attacking, and seeing that he was losing, Darius unleashed a smokescreen.

"We'll meet again!" he shouted, before blasting through the roof, "and next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Jenny used a fan to blow away the smoke, but the villain had already gone, leaving a giant hole in the ceiling.

"I'll get him!"

"No XJ9, our first duty is to find out who, we're dealing with" Dr. Wakeman told her.

"We can help you with that" the rat said.

"Just who are you guys, and how did you get here?" Jenny asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" the one with the purple bandanna replied.

"Try me" Dr. Wakeman added.

-----

"Amazing. So my dimensional gate somehow acted as a receiver for your time window" Dr. Wakeman began.

"Basically" Donatello began "when Darius activated the time window, the time energies required a similar conduit to flow through. Your dimensional gate just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"I'm just glad we're finally home" Raphael added, "I was getting pretty sick of life in the future."

"Speak for yourself" Michelangelo whined "now I won't be able to play certain video games until years in the future!"

"I think you're all missing the big picture here" Leonardo said, "Darius is loose in the past, and with his knowledge of the future, we're all in big trouble."

"Leonardo speaks the truth" Splinter added "Darius must be apprehended and soon."

"So let's find fat boy and send him back to the future, turtle style!" Raph suggested.

"It's not that simple" Don explained "if Darius messes with anything here, it could have severe repercussions on the future."

"Meaning?" Raph asked impatiently.

"Meaning that if anything in this time is disrupted, the future we return to may not be the one we know" Don continued "haven't you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

"Is that the movie with that dumb guy from that show about the 70's?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, but it was based on a scientific principal" Don explained.

"Enough with the science already" Raph complained, "we got a futuristic nutbag loose in the present and sitting here talking ain't gonna stop him!"

"Well he won't get far" Leo added, "there aren't many places someone in a robot battlesuit can hide without attracting attention."

"You've obviously never visited Tremorton" Jenny said, "we get attacked by aliens and weirdoes so often, no one cares anymore."

"It's weird, I've seen so many robots in the future, but none that look like teenage girls" Mikey said abruptly.

"Yeah, well I've never met any mutant turtles before" Jenny said, "so we're even. The name's Jenny, by the way."

"A robot with a fully aware sense of identity, fascinating" Don said, "I've seen several of these in the future, but wasn't aware anyone in this time had perfected the technology."

"Looks like I did" Dr. Wakeman replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, a little kid wandered into the lab.

"Hey Jenny, Brad and I wanted to know if you could play Frisbee with…" he stopped upon noticing the turtles "aaah! Evil green mutants!" he screamed before fainting.

"That always seems to happen" Mikey said.

---------------------------------------------------------

Next time, our heroes learn of Vilgax's plans and gather together some old friends to help stop him.


	5. Battleman Begins

Eventually, Tuck was revived and he and Brad had the chance to meet the turtles.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting ninja turtles from the future!" Brad said, "hey, what happens to me in the future? Do I become a billionaire? Or a rock star? Or a billionaire rock star?"

"I don't have a clue" Don said "and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Giving information about the future to someone from the past is dangerous."

"No it's not" Tuck said, "it seems okay to me."

"Let me ask you something; if you knew exactly what was going to happen to you in the future, what would you do?" Don asked.

"Depends on whether it's good or bad" Brad replied.

"My point is, if you know what's going to happen in the future, you live your life so that said event will occur. But, having foreknowledge of future events could lead to oversights that could drastically alter your destiny. Do you understand?"

"You remind me of my friend Sheldon" Brad replied "he talks weird too."

Don simply groaned.

Dr. Wakeman, meanwhile was examining one of her machines "X-J9, come look at this" she ordered.

"What is it, mom?"

"My machine is picking up strange signals from space" Dr. Wakeman replied "some kind of unidentified anomaly."

The turtles, Sonic, and the kids quickly looked at the monitor.

"Whatever it is, it appears to be based over the upper atmosphere" Don concluded "and it's growing."

"Any clue as to what it might be?" Leo asked.

"I'd have to get a better look at it" Don explained.

"Leave it to me" Jenny said, "it sounds dangerous, and protecting the Earth is my job after all."

"We'll come too" Leo said "it could be a result of our unscheduled time jump."

"Can we come?" Tuck asked excitedly.

"No!" everyone else replied.

"Man, we never get to come" Tuck whined.

"Actually, we go on plenty of Jenny's missions" Brad reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

-----

Jenny and the others made their way outside, where the robot girl quickly pointed to the sky.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think that's supposed to be there" she said.

"Impossible" Don said, "it looks to be some type of forcefield. But who would have the ability to create one of that magnitude?"

Sonic noticed a nearby TV in the window of an electronics store "um, I think you guys might want to take a look at this" he said.

Everyone approached the TV and the turtles noticed a familiar face: "Vilgax?"

"I thought we buried that ugly freak!" Raph exclaimed.

"That's the guy responsible for bringing me here" Sonic explained "but what's he doing on TV?"

"I have a feeling we'll soon find out" Leo replied.

"Attention Earthlings" Vilgax began "as you have not doubt noticed, your world is now trapped under an unbreakable energy shield. If you do not surrender control to me, I will dispatch my forces to destroy city after city, as you will be forced to watch helplessly. And I'm sure you know what will happen, if your toxic gases build up in the atmosphere, with nowhere to disperse. I suggest you consider my offer, although you truly have no choice."

With that, the transmission went dead; moments later, one of Raph's laser sais smashed through the screen.

"That no-good squid faced punk" he shouted, "he's gonna wish he'd stayed under the street when I get done with him!"

"Easy Raph" Don said "we'll stop him, but we need to weigh all our options first, like finding out where he's located."

"That shouldn't be too hard" Dr. Wakeman explained "to create a forcefield of that magnitude would require a satellite or a whole fleet of them. We simply need to…"

"Trace the energy signature back to the source" Don finished "and that should lead us right to him."

"Well then, let's get started" Dr. Wakeman said.

"Before we do, we'll need some help" Leo said, before turning to Sonic & Jenny "you two move super fast, right?"

"You better believe it" Sonic said.

"How else do you think I travel all around the world?" Jenny replied.

"Good, cause I'm going to need you to deliver a message to some people."

------

After the messages were delivered, the turtles and their allies arrived at an old warehouse, where they traced the source of the forcefield.

"According to my readings, whatever is generating the energy field is in this building" Don explained.

"So we just go in there, smash it up, and boom, the Earth is saved" Raph replied.

"Somehow I doubt it will be that easy" Leo added, "lucky for us, we anticipated that. Ready yourselves, we're going in."

The turtles blasted in the door and they, Jenny & Sonic quickly rushed into the room. In the middle was a large, spire-like structure radiating energy, with a control pad nearby.

"I'm going to assume that's the energy source we need to take out" Don said.

"Too bad for you that you won't live long enough to do that" said a familiar voice.

"Well if ain't that ghost jerk Vlad Plasmius" Raph said, "lemme guess, Vilgax reformed E.V.I.L?"

"Right on the button" Vlad replied "we've got some of the same team, but a few new members too. In fact, let me introduce you to one."

He stepped aside and a shadowy looking figure stepped forward. "Time for some turtle flambé!" he shouted and sent forth a blast of fire at them, which the heroes effortlessly dodged.

"You're not the only ones who came prepared" Leo said, activating his communicator "now!"

Suddenly a red dragon and another flying figure crashed through the roof of the warehouse. When the dragon landed, a redheaded girl somersaulted off his back, while a blonde haired kid and a Brazilian boy simply climbed off.

"Thanks for the ride" Kim told Jake.

"No prob, the Am Drag always aims to please" Jake replied.

"If that's true, do you have any barf bags?" Ron asked, "cause I think I'm gonna hurl."

"It's not so bad" Raimundo replied "I've ridden a dragon so many times I'm used to it by now."

"Get them!" Vlad shouted, and the villains rushed into battle.

"I can't believe you're still alive" Danny said, facing down his foe "last I heard, you were plastered all over your meteor."

"And I would've been, no thanks to your father" Vlad replied "thankfully, Vilgax saved me before the meteor could make contact. Now I'll have my revenge on you and your father."

"Not gonna happen, fruit loop" Danny replied.

Meanwhile, Jake found himself facing off with a blast from the past as well.

"No way" he said, "last time I saw you, the crystal skulls had wiped you out."

"Indeed, I was gone, but thanks to Vilgax's alien technology, I'm back and more powerful than before" Huntsman said "and now I can finally achieve my goal of destroying you."

"Guess again Huntschump."

Also, Kim & Jenny had confronted their respective foes.

"I thought you were out of the world conquering business doc" Kim told Drakken.

"What can I say? One medal does not make up for a lifetime of teasing and rejection."

"Well look on the bright side" Kim replied, "the medal will make a nice conversation piece in jail."

"So Jennifer, we meet again" Vexus said.

"Big deal" Jenny replied "every time we meet I kick your butt. Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish" Vexus replied.

While the heroes battled their respective arch-foes, the turtles squared off against the shadowy figure.

"Who is this weirdo?" Raph asked.

"The name is Father" he said, "and I'm gonna show you who's your daddy!"

"Man, he makes worse puns than you Mikey" Raph commented.

"I'm sure I could make way worse ones" Mikey replied.

-----

Meanwhile, Jake squared off against Huntsman, unaware that Plasmius had sent one of his clones to aid the villain.

"Being vaporized hasn't done much for your aim" Jake said "you still aren't quick enough to hit me."

"I don't need to, dragon" Huntsman replied, "I just need to distract you."

Suddenly, Vlad's clone blasted Jake from behind, sending him to the ground; Huntsman then approached him.

"Once again your arrogance has caused your undoing" he said, "and this time, it will shall be your final mistake."

"Not today pal!" Sonic yelled and rammed into the villain.

"Thanks for the save bro" Jake said.

"Eh, no problem" Sonic replied, "we heroes have to stick together."

Elsewhere, Kim battled Shego while Drakken watched.

"You two should've stayed reformed" Kim said, avoiding one of Shego's swipes "and you should've stayed in bed!" Shego replied, swiping out again.

Kim ducked, then grabbed her arm and tossed her over her shoulder.

"You're getting pretty predictable Shego" she said, "this almost isn't fun anymore."

"Did somebody say fun?" someone asked. Kim turned a saw a white faced man nearby, dressed in a purple jacket.

"And who might you be, Captain Clown?" she asked.

"I'm the Joker, and nobody knows more about fun than me" he said "here, have a card."

So saying he hurled his razor edged cards at the teen heroine, who barely dodged them.

"Clown related weapons, swell" Kim said, then jumped up to prepare for a diving kick.

Joker however blasted her with an extending boxing glove as she came downward, knocking her to the floor.

"You need to have a whiff of my flower" Joker said, "I guarantee it'll put a smile on your face, permanently!"

Before he could move forward, however, a familiar bat-shaped projectile landed mere feet from him.

He looked up and saw who it belonged to. "Why Batsy, I didn't know you were here" he said.

"Can the formalities and move away from the girl Joker" Batman said, "or the next one doesn't miss."

"Of course Batman" Joker said, "whatever you say…"

Joker reached into his coat for a weapon, but Batman was quicker, disabling him with a Batarang.

He then jumped over and felled Joker with a punch before the horrid harlequin could react.

"Are you all right miss?" Batman asked, as he helped Kim to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh man, it's Batman!" Ron exclaimed "Mr. Dark Knight sir, can I have your autograph?"

"That's not really my thing" Batman explained "and do I know you?"

----------------------------------

Next time, the battles intensify as more heroes arrive to offer aid. But it will it be enough?


	6. Hero Days are Here Again

"Face it Jennifer, you can't defeat me" Vexus said, as she and Jenny fought in another part of the warehouse.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asked, "every time we've fought I've beaten your robo-butt."

"Perhaps, but this time my powers have been increased a thousandfold."

Vexus then swiped at Jenny, who dodged and flipped her over. However, Vexus stopped in mid-flip and grabbed Jenny's arm, twisting her around and punching her right in the face.

"I don't why, but I'm really enjoying this" Bocoe told Decoe, as the two stooges watched from nearby.

The elbow dazed Jenny long enough for Vexus to lock her in a chokehold.

"Surrender Jennifer, and I'll spare you the pain of being ripped apart and reprogrammed" she said.

"How thoughtful" Jenny said, "but I have a different idea!"

So saying, she telescoped her arms, wrapping them around Vexus, then slammed the evil robot to the floor.

"What was that you were saying about not being able to defeat you?" Jenny said smugly.

Meanwhile, the turtles squared off against Father, using their weapons to block his firey blasts.

"Keep it up fools, but you can't repel me forever!" he shouted.

"Don't need to, ya weirdo" Raph said, and before Father even saw what was coming, a turtle foot slammed into his face.

"Why you little!" he shouted, as he got to his feet, "I'm going to…"

"You won't be doing anything Father" a English voice said, before someone walked through the door. That someone was a bald young boy with sunglasses and a red shirt.

"Who ordered the kid?" Mikey asked.

"Nigel Uno" Father said, "I figured you'd show up when you learned I was gone."

"And now I'm going to stop you, before you put whatever evil kid-hating plan you have into effect" Numbah One replied.

"And how, exactly, do you plan to do that?" Father asked.

"Simple" Numbah One replied "by gumming up the works."

With that, he produced the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A and released a barrage of gumballs at Father.

"You think your stupid gumballs can affect me?" Father said, and began trying to burn through them, to no avail.

"Actually yes" Numbah One replied "they're flame resistant gumballs, a little something our lab boys cooked up."

As Father struggled against his gooey prison, the turtles approached the bald headed stranger.

"Thanks for the help little bald dude" Mikey said.

"I'm only here to apprehend Father" Numbah One replied "I have no interest in this conflict you're involved in."

"Nice kid" Raph said sarcastically.

"I blame the rap music" Mikey added.

-----

A few minutes later, Ben, Gwen & Max ran into the building.

"Sorry we're late, but the Rustbucket got a flat and somebody wouldn't let me help fix it" Ben said, eyeing Gwen angrily.

"Like I said earlier, you need to conserve your strength for the upcoming battle" she replied.

"Some battle" Ben scoffed "looks like everybody's been beaten already."

"Not quite!" Drakken said, before releasing vines to grab the three "you have yet to deal with the genius that is Dr. Drakken!"

"Didn't this guy suck before?" Ben asked.

"Gaaah, you lippy little brat!" Drakken yelled "you're dealing with a new and improved Drakken now, one who is more than a match for you and your silly alien thing."

"For a new Drakken, you still rant the same" Kim's voice replied.

Drakken scanned the warehouse and noticed her nearby.

"Scoff all you like Kim Possible, but my new plant powers helped defeat those aliens, and they should have a similar effect on you."

"You'd think so" Kim said "Okay Ron, let him have it."

From nearby, Ron tossed Rufus unto Drakken; "aaah! Get this accursed rodent off of me!" he shouted, flailing wildly and loosening the grip of his vines.

"If you like plants, then you'll love this" Ben said, transforming into Wildvine.

"Crud" Drakken said before the plant alien attacked him.

-----

"Give it up Daniel, you can't hope to defeat me" Vlad said, as he fired several energy bolts.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why I've beaten your ugly butt every time we've fought?" Danny asked, blocking the bolts with an ecto-shield.

"Mere luck" Vlad said "this time, there will be no escape for you!"

He formed a sword from ectoplasm and swung it wildly at Danny, who kept avoiding it.

"You need to chill out Vlad, literally" Danny said, blasting his nemesis with his ice powers.

"Oh cheese logs!" the frozen Vlad muttered.

Pretty soon the heroes had things mopped up.

Jack, being the pathetic weakling that he is, was easily taken out by Don.

Weather Vane attempted to lend a hand, but Raimundo's Sword of the Storm proved to be more than a match for her.

Realizing he was the only villain left, Eggman attempted to make a run for it, but was tripped up by Batman's bolo and quickly restrained by Sonic.

"Now we can destroy the shield generator with no problem" Leo added.

"I knew I detected a powerful energy source around here" said a familiar voice "and here it is. And what fortune, the turtles are here as well."

"Aw shell" Raph commented.

-----

"Stay away from the machine Darius" Leo ordered "you don't know what it does."

"No, but I have an idea" Darius replied "it generates some type of energy shield over a certain area. Quite useful for extortion purposes, wouldn't you say?"

"If you want to use it, you'll have to get past us" Leo said, his weapons at the ready; the other turtles and heroes readied themselves as well.

"If you insist" Darius replied, and fired a barrage of missiles.

Danny generated a shield, which the missiles struck and exploded.

"What sort of creature are you?" Darius asked, shocked.

"The half-ghost kind, fatso" Danny replied.

The villain released metal tentacles from his armor, but Jenny grabbed them and tied them in a knot.

"Who's an inferior piece of machinery now?" she asked smugly.

Darius fumed and prepared for another round of fire, but found himself dealing with Sonic's Spin Dash attack, which cut away at his leg.

"Accursed rodent!" he yelled, and sent out tentacles to relieve himself of Sonic.

Elsewhere in the warehouse, there was a flash of light and then a figure materialized. "Eh, how about dat, Tech's device worked after all" he said "I just hope I didn't miss any of da action."

Ace ran over to where the heroes were still battling Darius.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"Hey look, it's that hero that looks like Bugs Bunny" Mikey commented.

"How'd you get here?" Don wondered.

"Long story doc" Ace replied "so who are we fighting dis time?"

"Our foe from the future" Leo explained, as he dodged another missile.

Danny used his ice powers to freeze the villain's battlesuit, and Leo carved the ice with his katanas, leaving Darius defenseless.

"Now, surely, we can talk this over" he said, "you wouldn't attack an unarmed man, would you?"

"Unlike you, we have a code of ethics" Leo said "we'll spare you and let the prison system be your fate."

"Oh bless you," Darius said with mock sincerity, as he reached for something "unfortunately, I have no intention of going to prison."

So saying, he pulled a laser from behind his back; however, Batman disarmed him with a Batarang and Raph knocked him out with a kick to the face.

"Now then, I believe we had a generator to stop" Leo replied.

-----

"Well Donny, can you stop it?" Leo asked, as the smart turtle looked over the controls.

"Even if I did, I don't know what good it would do" Don said, "Vilgax probably has an alternate control panel. Our best bet to stop him is to overload this thing. That should create a feedback signal that will destroy the satellites projecting the shield and any control functions."

"Then let's crank it up" Raimundo said. Don twisted the power dial on the control panel to maximum, and indeed, the generator began to vibrate wildly.

"It's going to blow!" he shouted, "take cover!"

The heroes dived behind whatever was handy as the generator went critical and exploded.

"Pretty" Mikey commented.

When the explosion was over and the smoke cleared, all that was left was a smoldering machine.

"Did it work?" Jenny wondered.

"We'll know soon enough" Don replied.

-----

"What happened to my energy shield?" Vilgax asked, as he watched it disappear on a monitor.

"There was a large power surge that destroyed the transmitting satellites" the Robot Lt. explained "reports indicate that the generator reached critical mass."

"Those fools failed to protect it" Vilgax said "recall our forces, so I may have a talk with them."

-----

"Well all that's left now is to send these villains to jail" Leo said.

However, the heroes noticed that the villains were disappearing one by one. "Aw no, Vilgax must be teleporting them away again" Raph said.

While they tried to stop the villains from disappearing, Darius recovered and grabbed the equally recovered Jack by his lapels.

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked "and who are you people?"

"I could ask you the same question" Jack replied.

No more questions were exchanged between the villains, as Jack was teleported away, taking Darius with him. Soon all of the villains had been removed from the warehouse.

"Darn it! They got away again!" Raph yelled.

"Something tells me they'll be back" Leo said "which I why I think we need to reform G.O.O.D again."

"Excuse me, G.O.O.D?" Sonic asked.

"The General Organization for Order in Dimensions" Raimundo explained "it was this group we formed several months ago."

"We broke up shortly after squid face got trapped under some pavement" Danny added.

"Yeah, without any crime to fight, we felt there was no need to be together anymore, so we went our separate ways" Ben said.

"But now that Vilgax is back, and has reformed E.V.I.L., I think we need to team up again" Leo added "Sonic, you Jenny, Batman and that bald kid are newcomers to our fight. I don't expect you to join us, but I'm hoping you will."

"Normally, I wouldn't join any group with teenagers" Numbah One said.

"Hey, what do you got against teenagers?" Raimundo asked.

"However, if this Vilgax is as dangerous as you claim, then he could give Father weapons that could spell big trouble for the Kids Next Door. I'll help you, but only to protect the KND."

"You're all heart kid" Raph added.

"I'd love to join!" Jenny said happily "I've never been part of a hero team before. Well, except for Teen Team, but that wasn't too great, except that I met my friend Misty and…"

"I think that's a yes" Kim chimed in.

"I'm in too" Sonic added "somebody has to stop Dr. Eggman, and I owe that Vilgax guy for taking me from my home."

"Joining forces seems like the most logical solution" Batman said "if we're dealing with a threat this big, we'll need a united front."

"And I assume everyone else is in" Leo said "now all we need to do is find a base of operations."

"I think I can be of assistance on that" Max said.

-----

"Are you sure it's all right to use this place?" Ron asked, as the heroes surveyed their new base.

"Of course" Max said "this base belongs to the Plumbers, and since I was one, I have access. Besides, it's loaded with all sorts of equipment that will come in handy against Vilgax."

"Good" Leo said "cause something tells me he's plotting his next move."

-----

"Due to your incompetence, my shield was destroyed!" Vilgax bellowed at the assorted villains.

"It wasn't our fault, a whole mess of heroes showed up and kicked our butts" Drakken explained.

"So, the forces of good have joined together to oppose us yet again" Vilgax mused "well no matter, they will be no match for us this time. Now for a different subject, who is this mystery man?"

"Someone who can be of use to you" Darius replied "as a traveler from the future, I have a lot of knowledge I think you may find very interesting."

"Go on" Vilgax said, intrigued.

-------------------------------------

Next Time: Jake & Danny both take their significant others on a date at the same restaurant, and decide to use the opportunity to get to know each other better. However, things are ruined when Vlad & the Huntsman crash the party and kidnap the girls as part of their plan for revenge. Can our heroes rescue them and stop their vengeful foes? Find out in the next story, "Date of Doom."


End file.
